Sometime Lies Are a Good Thing
by Amplify. Your. Imagination
Summary: Harry thought he was in love with Amelia, but she is keeping a secret that could make or break their relationship. What will Harry do when he finds out? Read and find out. Slash, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this laptop on with I am typing. If Harry Potter were mine, things would have been a lot different.**

**Okay guys, This is take two of this story. It is longer, more detailed, and hopefully better. So on with the remake!**

* * *

Harry had been dating Amelia McCauley for about a year now. She had platinum blonde hair, beautiful sterling grey eyes, a thin nose, and a beautiful smile. He had met her at a muggle pub in London, and surprisingly, when he had taken her home that night and she had seen the jar of floo powder by the fire place, he had discovered she was a wizard as well. She had gone to Hogwarts with him, but had been in Slytherin, and he admitted that he hadn't known all the Slytherins, even if they were in his year. It had become a good friendship, soon progressing into more, though they hadn't done much physically besides some groping and a few blow jobs, she hadn't wanted him to touch her too much.

Harry had always wondered why that was. She had assured him numerous times that it wasn't because she didn't find him attractive, she just wasn't ready. He still had his doubts, but he respected her wishes. He figured that maybe she just had wanted to wait until she got married, or maybe something had happened in her last relationship that she was afraid would happen again. He didn't know, she never said, and he vowed never to push her into anything she wasn't ready for.

Harry knew that, after spending a year with her, he would never want anyone else. He loved her wholeheartedly, and he knew she returned his feelings. Tonight was the anniversary of their meeting, and Harry planned to propose to her. Some may think that it was too soon, but he knew that she was his one and only. No matter what, she always would be.

What he didn't know, was that she had been keeping a secret, one that might just tear them apart forever.

That night, Harry had cooked Amelia a special dinner, and now they were sitting cuddled on the sofa, her back to his chest, in front of his fire place.

"Amelia?"

"Yes, love?"

Instead of saying anything, he left his spot on the couch, got down on one knee in front of her, and pulled out a small box from his pocket.

He opened the box, and inside was a silver banded ring, with a row of small diamonds on either side of a larger one. "I know it has only been a year, but I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy, in any way that I can. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She looked at Harry, back at the ring, and then at Harry again, before saying, "Harry, there is something that I need to tell you first. Because when I do, you might not want this anymore."

Harry would have been lying had he said that that didn't hurt, but he agreed. There was nothing she could say that would make him not want to marry her.

"Harry, I've been lying to you. Back in school, I had always loved you, but you never would have looked at me that way. One, because you hated me, and two, because I….am a man."

Harry, for a minute, thought she was kidding. Or that he heard that wrong. But, as he stared at the face he loved so much, he knew she, well he, wasn't.

"Who are you?" he whispered. Anger was boiling just below the surface, but he would get his answers before he did anything stupid.

When he didn't get a response, he looked up at her, him, and into….his eyes. And right there in front of him, he watched Amelia, a glamour he realized, turn into none other than Draco Malfoy.

Harry stared, not wanting to believe the woman he fell in love with had been Malfoy all along.

"Why? So you could back to your friends and laugh at my expense? Why would you do this to me?" he demanded.

"No, Harry, not that at all. I told you, I've been in love with you since I was 13, but there was Cho Chang and Ginny. I knew I would never have a chance. I did this in hopes that you would fall in love with me. Because, Harry, my gender is the only thing I lied to you about. Everything else was the truth. Please, you have to believe me, love." His voice had taken on a desperate edge and tears were threatening to fall as he reached out for Harry's hand.

"Don't touch me." Harry stood up from his position on the couch; ignoring Draco's pained expression, and walked towards the fireplace. He couldn't believe this entire time, he had been lied to. He needed time to think. And he sure as hell couldn't do that with Draco here.

"Get out."

"What? Harry, please you have to believe me, I lo-"

"Don't say it, Draco. Please, just leave. I need time to think and I can't do it with you here. Leave."

"Okay. But Harry please think about this. Think about the good times we've spent together. Think of how good it could be. I know it might take a while until you trust me again, but remember that I love you."

With that being said, Harry heard a soft shuffle of feet, and the door open and close, leaving him to his own thoughts.

Harry didn't know what to think. He had woken up this morning, and everything had been perfect. Finally, he had been happy. Now, he was going to go to sleep, confused, pissed off, and betrayed.

Harry woke up the next morning, after a horribly restless sleep with no answers what so ever. He wasn't mad anymore; he really didn't know what to feel. How should one feel when they discover the one they are in love with is really a man? No, not just a man, but one that he had hated back in school. This was all so damn frustrating, he was sure he would be bald soon from pulling on his hair so much.

With a sigh, he got up, used the bathroom, and went downstairs to make his morning coffee. He didn't have much to do today, except stew over his thoughts, seeing as it was a Saturday. Ron and Hermione were busy with their 6 month old boy, Jaden, of that he was sure. Ginny was probably elbow deep in her and Dean's wedding plans. Neville and Luna were visiting her father in the hospital, he was sure to pass soon.

So the only thing left to do was what he wanted a break from. He didn't want to think about last night, or anything revolving around it. He knew he would have to eventually, but what good was it when he was getting him nowhere and fast?

He sat at the kitchen table, looking out the window, coffee in hand, pondering his options. He could let go of all of this, tell Draco that he never wanted to see him again, and go on with his life like it never happened. He could try a relationship with him, get to know him again, as a man, and see where things went. Or, he could simply tell him that they could stay friends, but nothing more than that. Somehow, though, he didn't think he could keep Draco if he wanted just to stay friends.

And why the hell did it matter if Draco didn't stay? Why did he want to _keep_ him all of a sudden?

'Because you love him.'

Great, his heart was deciding to be helpful. Well it wasn't working. He didn't love Draco. He loved the woman Draco had portrayed to be, now that he knew Amelia had never been who he thought it was, he wanted nothing to do with him.

If that was true, then why did it feel so wrong, even when he was just thinking it? Why did he want to tell Draco that he wanted to try again, with the real person this time?

Lovely, now he was fucking confused again. He felt as if his head and his heart were waging a war, and he didn't know which side to pick. The rational side of him, his head, was telling him that he had been betrayed, and betrayal wasn't something easily forgiven. His irrational side, his heart, however, was telling him he was a Gryffindor, he was supposed to forgive easily, to love truly, and _what the hell_, you loved him yesterday, when he was a woman, and now that he's a man, it changed?

But that wasn't it, he didn't care that Draco was man, not really. He might not have pictured himself with a man in the past, but he was not adverse to the idea. It was more so the fact that, one, it was Draco Malfoy, his number one tormentor in Hogwarts, after Voldemort of course. And two, for a year, he had believed that he was with a woman, been lied to for all that time. Was everything he had been told a lie? Harry could see the similarity in some of the things he had said, his parents being one, but what about everything else? All the fears, hopes, dreams, they had shared? Harry didn't know the answers to the questions he was creating for himself, so he switched to a new line of thinking.

What if he did give this a shot? He let his mind drift to what could happen. They would go on dates, get to know one another, their likes and dislikes, subtle details one wouldn't notice unless they were looking. Meet each other's friends, spend nights together just sitting, reading a book, or telling the other about their days. He thought farther along the line. They would sleep together, though Harry had never been with a man, he knew enough, bringing each other to the highest peaks of ecstasy, and the only sounds to be heard in the room would be their pants, moans, and screams.

Though Harry had never thought about it before, he could so easily imagine Draco, sweating, breathless, and beautiful below him writhing in pleasure. His cock liked that thought to; it appeared, as he could feel it stirring in his sleep pants. He shook his head to clear his mind; he had more important things to think about. He pushed even farther into what he thought to be the future, to maybe their wedding day. Ginny and Hermione would want to plan it, he was sure, maybe even Pansy if that was what Draco wanted. He could see them walking down the aisle together, hand in hand; it was a different type of wedding after all. It would, of course, be a bonding ceremony as well as a wedding. They would share their first dance in front of all their friends, and during the party, sneak away to be alone. Their lives together were unfolding before his eyes, their children, birthdays, making love, all of it.

The more Harry thought about these things, the more he wanted them. He could hardly even think of why he had sent Draco away in the first place.

Harry, for once in his life, was considering telling his head to shut the fuck up, and follow his heart. He suddenly remembered what he had thought just before Draco had told him the truth, that no matter what, he would still marry him. He may have thought him to be a woman at the time, but why would the sentiment be any different for a man? For Draco?

He didn't care if it was insane, he didn't care what the outside world thought, and he didn't really even care what his friends thought. He had made his decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco had always known he was gay. When he was 10, his godfather, Severus, was staying late talking to his father, Lucius, or so he had thought. He had walked into his father's study to ask him something, and he had seen Severus with his father's cock in his mouth. Even though it had been his Lucius, he had felt his own dick stir in his silky pajama pants. He had run from the room, terrified of what he had seen and felt.

His father had come to talk to him a little later, saying that he was sorry Draco had walked in on the two of them. Draco had then told his father what he had felt seeing it and that he hoped his father didn't hate him. His father then assured him it was alright that he felt the way he did; he just took more after his father than they had originally thought. Later on, that thought hadn't been a pleasant one, but at 10, he was thrilled.

When he had started at Hogwarts, he had been so excited. Hell, everyone was, but his was for a different reason. He was excited because he was going to make Harry Potter his. He had met him at the robe shop, and had thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, with the messy black hair, those intense emerald green eyes, and those lovely lips. He couldn't wait.

Boy was he surprised when Harry rejected his offer of friendship. It had hurt not only his pride, but also his feelings, though no one ever knew that. Draco would never admit out loud how much it had hurt. He had become a completely different person then, saying mean things at every opportunity he had. He had wanted to hurt Harry as much as he had been. But, even if he was an arse hole, he had watched Harry. Watched him grow older and get even more fucking beautiful and he had learned things, like Harry preferred coffee in the morning over anything else, and he had fallen in love with the boy from afar by the time 3rd year had begun.

But in 5th year, when he had heard about Cho Chang, he knew he wouldn't have a chance. He had never seen Harry look at guys in any way that would indicate his preference for them. He had pretty much given up after that.

It had been three years since school ended, and he had happened to walk by a muggle pub in London. He never usually would have gone in such a place, but something kept telling him to do just that. He had gone in, and for the first time since they had left Hogwarts, he saw Harry Potter flirting with some woman sitting at the bar. He had looked the same, a bit more filled out, but still as perfect as the day they met. He had watched until Harry had left with girl, not thinking Harry to be a meet and fuck type of person, but people can change, and contemplated what to do.

Draco then, being the Slytherin he was, had come up with a plan to glamour himself as a woman, and win Harry's heart. He had no idea if it would work, but damn it he sure could try.

The next week, after he had glamoured himself, he had gone back to the pub, and found Harry sitting alone at the bar. He had sat next to him, ordered a glass of whisky, not really knowing what it was but he remembered that word anyways, and had asked Harry what such a handsome man was doing by himself. Harry had looked startled for a moment, as if he had been lost in thought, blushed slightly, but didn't answer. Instead he asked what his name was, and from there it had continued most of the night.

He had taken Draco home that night, his home, but they hadn't done anything, obviously. The glamour could work wonders, but it wasn't that effective. He had seen the jar of floo powder, and told Harry the he was a wizard too, and things only got easier from there.

The next year had been perfect for Draco. He was with the man he loves, got to touch him whenever he wanted, and even though he couldn't be with him the way he wanted to, he was on cloud nine.

The only problem he had was telling Harry that he was not only a man, but also someone Harry had loathed back in school. He still couldn't figure out how to tell him without his world coming down around him.

So when Harry had proposed, he knew things couldn't go on the way they had been. He told Harry the truth, and had been kicked out. He couldn't even describe how he had felt when he had been told to leave. It had hurt worse than anything else had.

So, now he sat on the sofa by the fireplace in his apartment, not knowing how to fix what he fucked up. He wished he could go back in time and change the things he had done, reacted differently to Harry's rejection in 1st year, change the words he had said throughout the years, and most of all, he wished he could go back and change his meeting Harry as a woman instead of himself. But, he couldn't do that. He just had to wait and hope for the best.

Draco snorted, who was he kidding, Harry wouldn't forgive him. No matter how much Gryffindor he had in him, no one could forgive this betrayal.

With that thought, the damn broke. He let the tears come this time, instead of pushing them back. In his attempt to have Harry for himself, he had only succeeded in ruining everything. Harsh sobs tore up his throat, his chest aching with the pain his own stupidity had caused him.

He cried himself to sleep that night, his last thought being that he had lost him.

A week. That's how long it lasted. Draco hadn't even realized that was how long it had been until he got a fire call from Blaise asking him why he hadn't kept him posted. Blaise knew about his whole….affair with Harry. He had been dubious to begin with, but he saw how happy Draco became, so who was he to stop it?

"Oh, Draco what happened?" Blaise said when he saw Draco sitting on the couch, clothes that looked like they hadn't been changed in who knows how long, he obviously hadn't shave for what looked to be about a week, and he had dark circles under his red rimmed eyes.

"It's over Blaise. I told him who I was, and he told me to leave. That he needed to think." Draco's voice sounded foreign to his ears. It was scratchy, from lack of use.

"I'm coming over," was the only reply he got before the familiar green flames lit the fireplace, signaling his arrival.

He sat on the couch next to his best friend and took him into his arms.

"Now tell me everything." Draco proceeded to tell him what happened, form the proposal, to him being sent away. Blaise stayed silent through the whole thing, patiently waiting as Draco sniffled his way through it. He had never seen him this way, and he would get down to the bottom of this.

"Well, he did say that he had to think. Maybe it is just taking him a while. He is a Gryffindor."

"Blaise, it has been a week, I highly doubt if he still wanted to be with me, that he would have to think this long."

Just then, they were interrupted by an owl tapping on the window. Had Draco been paying attention, he would have recognized the snowy white owl immediately, but instead, he ignored it as if he hadn't heard anything. So Blaise got up to open it, and let the bird in.

It flew directly onto Draco's lap and hooted softly at him, while holding out its right foot.

Draco looked down, and for the first time in a week, felt a twinge of hope go through his body. It was Hedwig. He took the letter from the owl, petted her head softly, and watched her fly back out the window.

He ignored Blaise's question of who it was from and opened the letter.

It stated,

_Draco,_

_Come over tomorrow around noon. We have much to discuss._

_HP_

"Blaise, he wants to see me." Draco looked at his friend in excitement first, and then it quickly changed to anxiety. What if he just wanted to tell him in person that he didn't want to be with him? Oh Gods, could he really handle that?

He thought he heard Blaise say something else, but he was too lost in his own thoughts to care.

Draco was terrified of what might happen the next day, but he knew he would still show up. If this visit was only so that Harry could tell him he never wanted to see him again, did he really deserve anything else?

He could only hope that that wouldn't be the case. Though it was a small amount, it was all he had.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time noon rolled around the next day, Draco was sure he was going to throw up from the rolling of his stomach. He was terrified of what Harry might say today. He had been so worked up since he got the letter that Blaise had to leave. He said, "It will be easier for you to get it together with me gone." Draco knew it was just because he was uncomfortable with the tension that the room had accumulated.

Harry, on the other hand, wasn't fairing much better. He had been positive in his decision a week ago, even when he had sent Draco the letter the previous day, but now that the time had come, he was back to being just as confused as before. He guessed he would just have to wait for Draco to answer his questions.

The doorbell rang and Harry was sure his heart rate doubled its beats. He got up, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans, and walked slowly to the door.

Draco, for the first time, wasn't wearing that Slytherin mask Harry had always seen in school. He was actually showing how nervous he felt.

"Come in." Harry stepped back from the door, letting it swing open farther. Draco walked through the doorway, and led the way to the living room as Harry followed. He called for Dobby to bring in tea, and not even a minute later, there was a tray of tea and honey covered biscuits on the coffee table.

Harry got himself and Draco a cup of tea, asked if he wanted a biscuit, and pushed them away when the offer was declined.

Harry sighed. "Draco, I have a few questions to ask you and I want you to be truthful." He looked dead into his eyes as he said this.

"Of course."

"Why did you act like a dick in school?" He figured being blunt was best at the moment.

Now Draco sighed. "I really wish you hadn't asked that question." He mumbled.

"Alright, it was because you wouldn't be my friend in first year. I know it was unfair and unnecessary but I wanted you to hurt as much as I had."

Harry was slightly shocked, but he didn't let it show. He just nodded and went on to the next question.

"Was the only thing you lied to me about really your gender?"

"Yes. I might have tweaked a few things so you wouldn't know it was me, but nothing big. Harry, when I started this, I wanted you to fall in love with me, and when I told you who I really was, I didn't want you to know things that weren't true. I wanted you to know me. Sure there are things that we never talked about, but you know me, not someone who doesn't exist."

Harry nodded. He was relieved about that. "When were you planning on telling me, if you ever were?" That question had been bugging him this week the most.

"I was planning on telling you, Harry, just not as soon as I did. In a way, I guess I am glad that you know, but also, I think it could have been handled better had it not been sprung on you the night you proposed."

Harry contemplated this. He didn't know how, but he could tell that Draco was being truthful about all of this. Why else would Draco tell the truth if he really didn't love him?

"No matter how much I know about you, I can't shake this feeling that I don't know anything." He muttered, though he was sure Draco heard him.

He started when he felt a large warm hand close around his own. He looked up into Draco's eyes, seeing a little bit of uncertainty and warmth that spread through Harry's entire body, but when he wasn't pushed away, the uncertainty left.

"Harry, I know it may seem that way now, but if you give me the chance to show you that I mean what I say, that I really do love you, then I promise you won't regret it."

Sitting there, looking into Draco's eyes, he decided he would do just that.

"Show me then." He had no idea what he meant by that, but Draco seemed to.

Draco took Harry's hand, pulled him off the sofa, and up the stair to his bedroom. He walked backwards so he could hold eye contact the entire time, searching for something that might be akin to hesitation. He found none so far, but this might change that.

He pushed Harry onto the bed, and backed away a few steps. Then he began.

He slowly started to unbutton his silk black shirt, not taking his eyes off Harry. He slid it off his shoulders, hearing the material swoosh as it fell to the floor. He moved to the button on his trousers, slipping it through the hole, slid the zipper down, and his pants fell on their own. He was left in just his green briefs, which he hooked his thumbs in the sides, and pulled them down as well.

He stood naked as the day he was born in front of Harry, who was gazing unabashedly with hooded lust filled eyes.

Harry couldn't believe how fucking beautiful Draco was. His imagination had nothing on the real thing. He let his eyes roam up and down the uncovered body, his eyes lingering especially long on Draco's cock. It was flaccid, and cut, and Harry couldn't wait until he could see it hard.

His cock decided to make itself known because it twitched and the blood was filling it rapidly, getting it hard.

He got up from his spot on the bed, walking slowly towards Draco. His hand reached out, sliding up his chest to rest over his heart. He could feel its hard, steady beat under his palm, as if it was reaching out to him, knowing it was him that was touching it.

His other hand came to Draco's hip, slipping it around his back, to his tailbone, before pulling him flush with Harry. He could feel Draco's cock jerk against his leg. Harry might have been short in school, but now he stood the same height as Draco, at about 6"1.

Draco tipped his head forward, resting his forehead against Harry's, rubbing their noses together lightly. He never wanted this to end, but he wanted something else more.

"You wanted me to show you, now you show me. Let me see you, Harry."

Harry broke all contact, and for a moment, Draco thought he had said the wrong thing, but he saw Harry reach for the hem of his t-shirt, and relaxed.

He pulled his shirt off slowly, not wanting to rush this, he could tell this night would be special for the both of them, and let it drop to the floor. He reached for his jeans, undoing the button and zipper, before pushing them with his red briefs, typically, to the floor.

He stood, nervously, naked in front of Draco's equally naked form. He wasn't as confident about his body as Draco obviously was. He felt a hand urging his chin up, and when he looked up, lips were pressed gently to his. He let his eyes fall closed, loving the feeling of their mouths moving together. He felt a tongue caress his bottom lip, and opened his mouth to the muscle. Their tongue twined together perfectly, like they were made for just that.

Draco pulled back first, "Make love to me."

All Harry could do was nod. He turned them around, and pushed Draco gently onto the bed. He slowly crawled up his lover's body, claiming his lips again. His hands roamed the lithe, lightly muscled torso of the body beneath him.

Draco moaned into the kiss when he felt a hand wrap around his cock. It moved up and down with feather light touches, as if unsure. Though Draco was sure Harry was just teasing him.

"Harry." Hearing Draco moan his name was enough to get his cock so hard that it hurt. But he wanted tonight to last, so he ignored it. He began to kiss his way down Draco's chest, stopping at a nipple on his way, sucking it into his mouth, nibbling with his teath, and plucking the other with his fingers. He moved down to his naval, fucking the little opening with his tongue, in and out, in and out.

"Oh God, Harry, please." He decided to give in, and finally sidled down to his treasure.

He looked at the masterpiece that was Draco's cock, and was awed at the sight. If he thought it was beautiful soft, that was nothing compared to when it was hard. It was about 8 inches in length, and 2 in girth. Harry could faintly picture himself making an altar and worshiping it every day for the rest of his life.

He bent down and gently took the head into his mouth, loving the moan the left Draco's mouth, and started to suck. He gradually moved his head down, quickly learning his gag reflex wasn't very strong, and took most of it into his mouth, until he could feel the tip touching the back of his throat. He swallowed around it, his throat muscles working to accommodate it. He moved back, and started to bob his head in a steady rhythm, going down and keeping it there, swallowing, then moving back up and down, up and down a few times, before repeating.

He felt Draco comb his fingers through his hair, but he moved his mouth up and off his cock, much to Draco's dismay, before kissing down the underside of the organ, to his sac. he took a ball into his mouth, sucking on the flesh. He then moved and took the other into his mouth, before taking them both in. He sucked hard then, hearing Draco moan loudly.

He took his mouth off his love's balls. He pushed Draco's legs up onto his chest, opening him up for Harry's exploration. The sight of Draco with his hair mussed, his mouth red from their kisses, sterling grey eyes hooded with desire, breathing heavy, chest heaving, and spread open in front of him, almost pushed him to orgasm.

He looked back to the areas he now had free rein to explore, and bent down to kiss each of his balls again, before licking a trail from in the middle of his sac to the hole between his muscled cheeks. He let his tongue trace over it lightly, mapping his landscape so to speak, before plunging his tongue in as far as he could passed the tight ring of muscles.

Draco moaned as Harry's wet organ licked at his insides, it felt so fucking good, that he lost all coherent thought instantly.

Harry moved his tongue in and out, in and out, of the small opening, lubing it up. Reluctantly, he pulled away, only to be pulled up, and have a tongue shoved into his mouth. He moaned as Draco plundered his hot cavern.

"Harry, please take me. Make me yours."

Harry nodded and sat back on his knees between Draco's legs muttering a lubrication charm for his fingers. He slowly pushed one into his lover, hearing him moan loudly at the intrusion, to the knuckle. He pumped it in and out a few times, before pulling it out and pushing in again with a second digit accompanying the first.

He scissored his fingers apart, stretching Draco's tight hole. When he felt he was ready for a third, he pulled them out, but before he could move again, Draco's voice stopped him.

"No, love, I don't want anything else. Just you, Harry. Just you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Make love to me."

Harry looked deep into the blonde's eyes, and so this was really what he wanted. He nodded, murmured another lubrication charm, and placed his tip against Draco's opening.

Slowly, he pushed against the orifice, watching as his cock disappeared inside his love's body. He groaned at the tightness surrounding him, but stopped himself from pushing any farther. He didn't want to hurt Draco.

"Move." Draco growled. He hadn't wanted him to bloody stop.

Harry complied, moving forward inch by inch, not wanting to thrust to much in such a short amount of time. When he was fully sheathed inside Draco's hot tight hole, he stopped moving.

There was no way he could describe the feeling of being inside of such a tight opening. He never wanted to move. But Draco had other ideas.

"Fuck me, already." He moaned out. Draco loved being full like this. He hadn't been for a little more than a year, and he really missed it. But he knew that it only got better.

He was going to start with short shallow thrust, but Draco wanted him to go faster. He felt Draco lift his arse off of Harry's cock, before pushing back down, hard.

"Fuck. That's how you want it?"

"Yes, Harry. Fuck me hard."

Something inside of him snapped. He pulled out until just the tip was inside, angled his hips a different direction, and slamming back in. His calculations were somehow correct because he hit Draco's prostate dead on. Draco practically screamed with every thrust after that as Harry continued to pound into him.

Draco's hips had started to move back when Harry thrust forward. With this rhythm, they continued, fucking themselves against each other. Harry reached down to grab Draco's dick, moving his hand in time with his thrusts.

With a few more thrusts, Draco came long and hard, moaning Harry's name. His arse had clenched down on the organ inside of him, and with another few thrusts, Harry came as well.

They lay there, Draco across Harry's chest, afterwards, basking in the post-orgasm bliss. Draco thought that this meant they were okay, but he figured he would say something anyway.

"Harry?"

"Yes, love?"

"What does this mean for us?"

Harry moved then. He gently pushed Draco off his chest and on his back on the bed and straddled his hips, putting his hands on his chest.

"Dray, did our earlier activities not show you anything, or do you need a repeat?" He asked as he rubbed his open palms up and down his blonde lover's chest.

Draco caught one of Harry's hands before it could travel back down, and brought it to his lips, "I would love one, but maybe a little later. I am still coming down from my first orgasm." He chuckled.

"I'm serious though, Harry. Does this mean you want me to stay?"

Harry sighed, "Draco, you don't get it do you? I wouldn't have invited you over today, I would have wanted you to tell me the truth, and I damn sure wouldn't have fucked you if I didn't want to be with you. I had been thinking a lot this past week. And I realized that even though you lied about being a woman, it shouldn't be different because you're a man."

Draco listened to Harry as he spoke, and felt the happiest now than he had ever felt before. He grabbed the back of Harry's neck, pulling him down and claiming his lips in a passionate kiss.

When he let Harry come up for air, they were both panting heavily, "I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Dray. I love you, too.

Draco knew that they were far from over what had happened between them, Harry especially, but he also knew that no matter what came their way, they would deal with it together.


	4. Chapter 4 Epilogue

3 years later….

"….I do."

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Harry James Potter to be your husband in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Stick out you your left arms please."

Harry and Draco lifted their left arms to the minister, a wizard named Tom Harris, and he produced his wand.

"May you two live happy and loved for as long as you shall live. Merlin watch over you."

He then said the spell that would forever bond them together. There would be no breaking it, not that they ever wanted to, no cheating, nothing but each other.

Draco and Harry didn't listen much of what else Tom said, they were to entranced by the red band around Harry's wrist and the green one around Draco's. The two bands of color then shot to the others wrist, forming the unbreakable bond. The red band had a lion coming out, twining with the snake that came from the green band. The images mixed together until you could barely tell one from the other, before settling back into solid color again. They both could feel the difference, in their hearts and heads. They felt a strong pull to be touching, and they could feel each other's emotions. It was a different feeling, but not an unpleasant one.

"Now, the bonding is done. Where are the rings?"

Ron and Blaise stepped forward, seeing as how their parents couldn't be, and handed them the rings.

Harry had gotten a different ring for this wedding. He would have given the other ring to someone who wasn't real, and Draco was a completely different person then the one he had met as a woman 4 years ago. Draco would now where a ring that had a real emerald in the middle of a silver band. He had surprisingly not wanted one to extravagant, his only request being that it would remind him of Harry when they were away from each other. He always said that his favorite thing to look at on Harry were his eyes, so what better way for Draco to remember him then a stone the color of his eyes?

Draco had apparently had the same idea, because he had gotten Harry a silver band as well, only it had a row of grey diamonds on top. Well, they always said great minds think alike.

They smiled at each other as the put the rings on.

"You are now wed, wizard and muggle alike. You may now kiss your husband."

They locked lips as the few people who were invited clapped for them. When they pulled apart, they turned, hand in hand, smiling at their friends.

It had been a long 3 years, but they had gotten through. They had met each other's friends quickly after they had reconciled, Ron and Hermione had stopped talking to Harry for about a month after they were told. It had really torn at Harry that his best mates hadn't been able to accept the truth, but they had come to his apartment one evening and said they were sorry, and they respected his decision. Draco's friends had been outraged that he wanted a Gryffindor, all except Blaise of course, but he had said that he was happy and if they didn't like, he didn't care. Pansy, Millicent, and Theodore had been on board after that, because they knew they would lose him if they weren't, but he had lost Crabbe and Goyle. Luckily, he didn't care much about them anyway.

They had gone on dates, stayed the night at each other's places, and just gotten to know each other again. They didn't sleep together after that night until about a year later, and they had both thought it to be worth the wait. They had moved Draco into Harry's apartment the week after.

Harry had, again, been the one to propose, but he had taken Draco to a restaurant in muggle London, and had gotten down on one knee in front of everyone there that night, but neither of them had cared what they thought, especially after Draco said something like, "yes you bloody git, I'll marry you," before he had dropped down in front of Harry and kissed him senseless.

That had been a year ago. What with Ginny, Hermione, Pansy, and Luna had even given her advice from time to time, it had taken a year to plan a wedding with 10 guest and 3 children, Jaden, Fred Jr., Ginny's 1 year old son, and Margret, Luna and Neville's 7 month old girl. Too long in Draco and Harry's opinion, but they had lived, and now they could spend the rest of their lives together happy. And they both had to admit, the wedding was absolutely perfect.

But seeing all of his friends having babies, made Harry envious, wanting one of his own. He wondered constantly how long it would take before Draco said he wanted one too.

Later that night, in the hotel room they had rented for their honeymoon in Paris, France, they were laying on the bed after making love for the 2nd time that night, Draco moved off of his resting place on Harry's chest, and sat up against the head board. Harry sat up with him, noting the feeling of anxiety he felt in his lover. He didn't like it when Draco felt that way, even without the bond, Harry could always tell when Draco was anxious about something.

"What is it, love? What's wrong?"

"I have something to tell you Harry, and I am not sure how you will take it."

And Harry wasn't sure he liked where this was going, "What do you mean, Draco?"

"Um, do you remember, the night about 2 months ago, when we had been told that the wedding would be soon? We had been so happy about finally solidifying our relationship that we went to bed early that night?"

"Yes I remember that. Why, love?" Harry did remember that. He had taken Draco in more positions that night than he had in their entire relationship.

Draco took a deep breath, "Harry….I'm pregnant." He said the last part under his breath, hoping Harry hadn't heard.

He did.

Harry went from anxious, to shocked, to downright fucking giddy in 2 minutes tops. He was going to be a father! And Draco was afraid he wouldn't take this well.

"You're pregnant? You're really pregnant? Oh, Draco how could I possibly take that wrong?"

Draco met his love's eyes, "You want this, so soon after our wedding?"

"Oh, love; nothing could make me happier than to be the father of your children. I love you more than anything. I was hoping you would be ready for them soon."

Draco smiled at Harry's excitement. In truth, he was ecstatic. He had gone to St. Mungo's two day earlier, because he had thought, he might have had something wrong with him. Surely throwing up every morning wasn't normal, he had said while the healer had done the reading on him.

It can if you're pregnant, was the reply he had gotten. He had looked down to where the healer's wand was hovering over his stomach. There was a blue light glowing from it, indicating that Draco was pregnant.

He was drawn out of his memories by the feel of lips on his neck.

"Where did you go?"

"Just remembering."

Harry hummed against his flesh, causing him to shudder and his cock to twitch.

"How about a replay, love? Of that night?"

"Oh God, yes," was the moaned reply he got as Harry kissed behind his ear, a particularly sensitive spot Harry had found one day by accident.

Harry chuckled at the response.

They made love again the night, and it wasn't until well into the next morning did they finally stop long enough to fall asleep. Their lives hadn't been easy from the start, and it had only gotten more complicated when they had gotten together, but if you were to ask either of them if they would change anything, they would tell you no. They wouldn't change anything for the world.

So it just goes to show, that even if lies hurt, they can also make things better.

* * *

**Well? What do you all think? I hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think.**

**love,**

**Kitkat**


End file.
